People Can Change
by disenchantedphoenix
Summary: SLASH Draco just wants Harry to notice how he has changed. Then Harry is left in Draco's care after an injury, and still distraught over Sirius's death. Draco finally has a chance to make things right, but then Voldemort has to come and mess things up...
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy wondered in the dungeons of Hogwarts castle. It was like any rainy Saturday afternoon except for one thing that was becoming more and more frequent. He was alone. He wasn't sure what happened, but it had started on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of term. His friends had been coming up with special ways they could terrorize their classmates since this was their final year, but the thing was, Draco didn't much want to do that anymore. He guessed it had something to do with his summer. He had finally gotten the one thing he had dreamed about for so long. The Dark Mark.

Oh Gods, the pain had been horrible. It was like a hundred Crucios all at once, but it lasted much longer. It had seared for hours, the curse burning inside him where the Dark Lords wand had touched him. Merlin, the things he had seen.

The punishments given to Death Eaters when they disobeyed were so horrible he didn't even want to think about them. He had enough in his nightmares. He had seen innocent people killed, families torn apart, and after that he didn't want to hurt anyone. He wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord either. He just wanted to disappear and forget about this stupid war. He had already been branded though.

And all the while he was walking towards the kitchens hoping to get some food from the house elves, he knew he should be worried what the Dark Lord would do if he ever found out about his disobedience, or worse, what his _father_ would do, and he should be scared, so scared, but he couldn't because all he could think about was a certain Gryffindor.

No matter what he did he couldn't get things to change with Harry. When he had approached him their first time on the Hogwarts Express all he had in mind was personal gain and friendship, but he had changed now. He had finally realized this summer that the world didn't revolve around him. He had also realized how sexy Harry Potter was.

It had happened in fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. Seeing him fight that dragon had awakened a feeling he didn't know he had. When that dragon broke its chains and chased Harry out of sight he had gotten so afraid that he would never see him again, and to his horror was actually on the verge of tears. After Harry had flown back insight he was immensely relieved. Eventually he had come to turns with his crush on Harry. Being gay was nothing new, he had known he'd fancied blokes since first year. It probably had something to do with Pansy.

Then he saved that little Dalacour girl. Draco realized how stupid that was, but _still_. He had thought that girl was in real danger and had risked his life to save her. That was something Draco could never do. Also, the sight of Harry in those tight fitting shirt and trunks, dripping wet and gasping for breath had definitely made an impression on him. In fact, its what had forced him to start wanking.

His feelings for Harry had quickly escalated from there. The hero complex that he had thought so infuriating before had become endearing. As had the way he was always late for class, the way he got flustered when he couldn't find his homework. Everything about him was just… well… adorable. His amazing emerald eyes, the way his hair was always messy in the back, even those horrible glasses, it all made him more adorable. Harry seemed to awaken a sappy part of him that both disgusted and intrigued Draco.

No matter what he did now, he couldn't get Harry to see how he changed. He had messed it up to horribly the previous six years. He wanted Harry so bad that it hurt. Watching him from the distance like a stalker just wasn't enough. He knew Harry was upset because his godfather Sirius Black had recently been killed by Death Eaters. He had seen him crying and it broke his heart. He just wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him everything was alright, and stroke his hair that looked so silky and… oh Merlin, his body was starting to react. Good thing he had lose fitting robes.

To top it all off, he was worried what the Dark Lord had planed for Harry. He only shared those plans with his most trusted servants. He was most certainly plotting and he was angry that he had no way to protect him. 'Though a Death Eater isn't the best protection,' he mused bitterly.

As he rounded the corner to the kitchens still thinking, he stopped suddenly and stared at the scene before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Around the corner, in front of the door to the kitchens, was Harry.

He was kneeling on the floor with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and he was whimpering softly.

To Harry's right was a house elf that was dresses very strangely. It had mismatched socks and more than one hat on its head. It's eyes were wide and it looked slightly scared.

"Harry Potter must stop crying! Harry Potter must feel better!" it squeaked shrilly, and it seemed to be trying to push a cup of tea in Harry's face. He raised hid head and took it. His eyes were red, and his hair was looking more messed up than usual.

"I know Dobby. Thanks for your help," he replied in a nasal tone.

The house elves eyes shone and his ears shot strait up. He replied, "Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter!"

'So this is what happened to Dobby, Draco thought. 'He's serving Harry now. He took my house elf'

But any anger he was feeling quickly diminished when Harry's head dropped back into his hands and started sobbing loudly. Dobby's ears fell and he looked close to tears himself. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He walked towards them and raised his hand to comfort him.

"Harry are you -" he started, but was quickly cut off when Harry jumped to his feet, almost hitting Dobby in the action. His eyes were even redder and bloodshot, and he still had tears running down his face. All this combined gave him the look of a wild animal.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" he shouted and made a move for his wand.

"Potter I-" but he was cut off again by the wand now pointed in his face.

"No Malfoy! Just go away! I don't need any shite from you about how Voldemort's winning the war, or how your father was at the raid into Grimmauld when Sirius was killed, or how you're a fancy Death Eater now, because I know you are!"

Draco was quickly losing his temper now. The house elf had made a move in front of Harry and was looking at him defiantly.

"Draco Malfoy will leave Harry Potter alone!"

"Get out of the way you stupid elf," he said, and kicked Dobby back into the wall, knocking him out.

Harry had his wand poking Draco's face now.

"Don't you hurt Dobby. Dobby is a free elf, he does what he wants. You can't push him around anymore. I freed him, and you know what? He attacked your father! Knocked him out! Your father's nothing! The Malfoy name is nothing!"

That was it. Adorable or not, nobody insults the Malfoy line.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry and yelled the first spell that came to mind. "_Sectumsempra!"_

Immediately Harry was flung backwards into the wall next to Dobby. He had three deep slashes all the way across his chest, forming a 'Z' shape, and they were bleeding at an alarming rate.

Draco ran to Harry's side.

"Oh Merlin! Harry!" he shouted. How could he have been so stupid! He learned that spell from Death Eaters! He could feel tears starting to form as he looked down at the wounds.

"I'm so sorry-" and that's all he could say before Harry blacked out.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he yelled, praying there was someone to hear him. He was relieved when Snape hurried around the corner. When he caught sight of Harry's wounds he took out his wand and started muttering an incantation that sounded like a song. Draco watched in morbid fascination as the wounds began to close. Harry was still breathing.

Snape rounded on Draco.

"You insolent brat! What in Merlin's name possessed you to do something like this," he said, his voice dangerously calm.

Draco didn't respond, just continued to stare at Harry's body. His breathing was shallow, and he was pale and covered in blood. Gods, there was so much blood.

When Draco didn't answer, Snape performed a levitation charm on Harry and he floated behind Snape as he hurried up the halls, Draco right behind him. They reached the hospital wing and Snape called for Madam Pomfrey. She came running out and put Harry on a bed. At the sight of Draco's pale face her eyes narrowed, but she quickly recovered to look after her patient. The Mediwitch gave Harry a blood replenishing potion, and then ran some diagnostic spells.

"His wounds have healed and blood levels are back to normal, but he is severely malnourished," she said sternly. She turned a glare on Snape. "Severus, hasn't anybody been making sure he's eating?"

"I dare say that's not my job Poppy. I can't look after Potter as you all do, treating him like the second coming of Merlin. I have more important things to attend to." He eyed Draco. "I propose that Mr. Malfoy take over Mr. Potter's care until he has recovered." Draco nodded and Snape gave him a curious look before sweeping out the door. Madam Pomfrey turned to him.

"I don't know how this happened and I don't really care to know, but I have a feeling your responsible for it. You should be ashamed of yourself! If it hadn't been for Professor Snape being in the corridor Mr. Potter would certainly have died. Your Head Boy? You have your own rooms?" Draco nodded. "Good. Mr. Potter will be staying there with you. You are to make sure he is eating, and that he stays out of trouble and rests. He's the weakest I've ever seen him and that's saying something when he's in here every other week." Draco smiled despite being miserable when he thought about all the trouble Harry got into. Madam Pomfrey saw it and rounded on him.

"It is not funny," she said, her voice calm like Snape's. "and if I ever hear you two were fighting ever again…" Her voice trailed of, leaving the threat to Draco's imagination. She swept out of the room, no doubt to inform Professor Dumbledore.

He sat down in the chair beside Harry's bed and looked down at him. He was slightly flushed, and his lips were parted in a way that made all of Draco's blood flow south. He chided himself for thinking like that when Harry was seriously injured, and at his hand too. He couldn't believe he had done that. Something had just snapped inside him when his family was insulted, and now he felt miserable. He didn't mind having to take care of Harry, he was looking forward to it. It was a chance to make things right, or at least look like less of a bastard. Not to mention having Harry in his rooms… no, he wasn't going to think like that. He sighed a curled up in the chair to wait for Harry to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had been sitting by Harry's bed for at least an hour and a half before he showed any signs of waking. During that time he had alternated between watching Madam Pomfrey tend to other patients, watching Harry anxiously and silently berating himself for doing something so horrible.

It was in the middle of Draco's silent rant that he saw Harry's arm shift up to forehead and heard him moan softly. He watched expectantly as his eyes slowly opened revealing startling green irises.

Harry woke up with a pounding in his head and a dull ache in his chest. He couldn't remember what had happened, nor where he was. He opened his eyes and was promptly blinded by lights that made the throbbing in his head much worse. He tried again more slowly and recognized his surroundings as the oh so familiar hospital wing. Then he turned his head to the right and saw something that made him feel sure this was a dream.

Malfoy was standing above him. There in the hospital wing of what looked like his own accord. And what's more, he actually looked _concerned._ Harry shook his head slightly to see if the effect went away, and when it didn't he tried again more vigorously. "Don't do that, it'll make the concussion worse," the blonde boy said, still looking at him worriedly. What in Merlin's beard was going on here? Then it all came back to him.

Harry crying in the corridor with Dobby. Malfoy showing up to make fun of him. Malfoy shoving Dobby into the wall. And then _Sectumsempra. _Harry wondered vaguely over the anger rising inside him where Draco had learned that spell. He thought it had been one that the Half-Blood Prince created. He turned to Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, voice dripping with venom.

Draco looked down. "I was worried about you," he said softly. "I'm really sorry-"

But at that moment Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Oh good Mr. Potter, your finally awake." she started casting diagnostic spells again.

Harry's head was spinning. What alternate reality was he in where Draco Malfoy was apologizing, and to him, Harry Potter, his sworn enemy? What next, Voldemort flying through the window on a unicorn, offering him lemon drops?

"You seem to be fully recovered. It's a good thing Professor Snape was there or things could have been much worse. You lost an awful lot blood," she said as she prodded him with her wand.

He turned to glare at Malfoy and saw him cringe. Then he inwardly groaned when he realized Snape was the one to save him. Just great, another reason for him to make fun of Harry.

"Everything seems to be in order. You may leave. I believe Professor Dumbledore wanted a word with both of you in his office," the Mediwitch said as she turned to leave.

Harry rose slowly from the bed, ignoring the aches in various places and grabbed his wand from the bedside table, where someone had put it. He stalked out of the room and up to Dumbledore's office, saying nothing. Malfoy followed a step behind, still eyeing him with concern.

They reached the gargoyles and the statues jumped to the side along with Malfoy when Harry said 'Pumpkin Pasties'. After ascending the winding staircase slowly, Harry knocked on the door. There was a brief pause, then a calm voice said "Enter."

Ah, I see you have recovered well Harry," Dumbledore said brightly when they entered. "Tea?" he offered. They both declined, and there was an awkward silence where Dumbledore prepared his own cup. He sat down a sipped it thoughtfully.

"Tea has always seemed to such a calming drink for me."

They both nodded in acknowledgement and waited. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"So I understand you two got into a bit of a fight again," said pointedly. "However, this goes beyond the realm schoolyard rivalries." He was gazing sternly at Malfoy. "There could have been much more serious consequences for Mr. Potter if it hadn't been for Professor Snape. Harry, you'll be happy to know that Dobby has regained consciousness and it just as lively as ever," he smiled. Harry relaxed and ignored Malfoy's snort of derision. "Mr. Malfoy, I will inform Harry of what has been decided, you may wait outside." Malfoy glanced at Harry quickly before leaving the room,

Dumbledore turned to him after the door had closed.

"You seem to be fairing well, no major lasting effects, though I'm sure you'll have scars."

Great. Just what he needed. More scars.

"Harry, I'm worried about you. Madam Pomfrey informed me that you haven't been eating well," he peered at him over half moon spectacles. "Does this have anything to do with Sirius?"

Harry visibly flinched at his godfather's name. Damn him for being so perceptive.

"Harry there's nothing you could have done. Sirius was at Grimmauld, and it was impossible for you to be there too. It's not your fault the Fideleus Charm was breached. Even if you were there, you would have been severely outnumbered. I can assure you his death was quick and painless."

There it was. Another lie. It wasn't painless. Harry had had visions after it happened.

"I know sir," he said shortly. "I'll try to eat more."

"That brings me to our next topic. I have arranged for you to stay with Mr. Malfoy for until Christmas is over. For his punishment, he will be looking after you and you'll be saying in his private rooms."

Harry was shocked.

"B-But I don't need taken care of!" he said.

"Your current malnourished condition shows me that you do."

"Alright, maybe I do. But Malfoy wont do that, he'll just make my life a living hell!"

For some odd reason, Dumbledore smiled. "I think you'll be surprised," he said mysteriously.

"But-" he started.

"Harry this is final. If you argue with me anymore, I'll have you rooming with him the _entire_ year."

Harry stalked out of the room, not waiting to be dismissed and slammed the door. Dumbledore smiled sadly behind him.

When he was back out in the open hall, he stopped to glare at Malfoy, who still had that mocking worried look on his face. Harry stomped down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

Malfoy hurried behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner."

"Oh."

**A/N: *gets down on knees* Please rate and review on how it's going so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner in the Great Hall was an awkward occasion. Harry told his friends about his new living arrangements, and they were instantly in an uproar. Hermione insisted he try to talk some sense into Dumbledore, and Ron even offered to 'take care' of Malfoy with a few curses. Harry was pretty sure neither of these ideas would work, so he busied himself playing with his food until he was one of the only people left in the Great Hall. Malfoy had been watching him, but after Ron and Hermione shot him some particularly vicious glares, he resumed eating, and eventually left.

Now it was close to curfew and Flitwick was ushering all the students back to their dorms. Harry sighed and headed towards Gryffindor Tower to collect his things.

Draco was up in his rooms looking around thoughtfully. Snape had transfigured a bed for Harry out of the couch. It wasn't the same as his large green and silver four poster, much smaller in fact, but it still looked nice. He went out into the hallway, and soon saw Harry coming with his small trunk. He stopped to eye the entrance to the common room that Draco had left open. A large portrait of Salazar Slytherin was glaring at him with contempt, and Harry was giving it a similar look. They entered the common room without a word.

It was under the Black Lake, which gave everything a slight greenish tinge. There were black couches and chairs set around a small fire place that wasn't lit. There were no portraits on the wall either, just a couple Slytherin tapestries. Harry thought it was pretty shabby compared to Gryffindor Tower. The common rooms were actually well hidden, so this was the first time he was seeing it. The other Slytherins were giving him looks as he walked by.

They climbed one of the two staircases that separated the dorms. Draco's rooms were at the top, so they had a rather long and awkward climb. After Draco had opened the door, Harry entered and took in the Slytherin decorations and roaring fireplace, then put his trunk by the smaller bed without a word. He went to sit on the window sill, and stared down at the Quiddich Pitch wishing for all the world he was there instead of here.

Draco was mesmerized by the picture Harry made. He was sitting on the silver window sill with one foot on the floor and the other tucked to his chest. His arms were crossed over his knee and he was looking down onto the grounds. The last bits of sunlight steaming through the window made Harry's profile glow. It caught his black hair and his eyes and made them even more bright than usual. Harry glanced over and saw Draco watching him. Draco quickly turned away. He sat on his bed and tried to finish his potions essay, but he couldn't concentrate because he kept glancing at Harry. After a while he gave up and tried to go to sleep. He didn't fall asleep until he heard Harry crawl into bed and his breathing become steady.

Draco woke up to an empty room. When he got to the Great Hall, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Weasel and the Mudblood were there though, shooting him contemptuous looks. Draco figured Harry was out on the grounds somewhere and decided to leave him alone. It would probably be best for Harry if he had some time alone, and it gave Draco a chance to finish his homework. He did that, then milled around the library. Harry was not at lunch or dinner either. He would have to be back in the room soon though. He decided to stop by the kitchens and get Harry some food, it seemed like he hadn't eaten all day. But when he entered the kitchens, who was he confronted with? The Fates must be playing some sick game with him, because standing before him, looking as mad as ever, was Dobby.

"Draco Malfoy hurt Harry Potter!" he squeaked, brandishing a rolling pin. The other house elves looked up to see what the commotion was.

"Dobby-"

"Headmaster said you is making Harry Potter hurt! Dobby will not be seeing this! No, no, no!" he was holding the rolling pin higher now.

"Dobby!" he yelled, starting to get a little afraid. "I didn't mean to hurt Harry. I'm even making him better now. I came down here to get him some food. Will you do that?"

The house elf eyed him warily before turning and fixing a plate of food. Draco shrunk it, then left to go to his rooms. When he got there Harry was sitting on the window sill in the same position as before. Draco sat the food down beside him.

"You need to eat or you'll get sick."

Harry glared at him and ignored the food. Draco could see tearstains on his face and his eyes were red and swollen. He sat down across from him and looked onto the field for a few minutes. Harry still wasn't eating.

"Is this about Sirius Black?" he asked after a few more minutes.

Harry glared at him but said nothing.

"You know, I was related to him. Only distantly though. He was my mothers cousin."

Harry stared at him. "I didn't. Did you ever meet him?"

He shook his head. "My mother wasn't very fond of him." He looked at Harry warily before adding, "She said he was a disgrace to the family."

He was surprised when Harry smiled. "I guess he would be, by the Black's standards. He was the only person in his family for centuries to be put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."

"You were fond of him, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"But… I thought he…"

Harry gave him a sad smirk. "You thought he betrayed my parents?"

Draco nodded.

"He didn't."

"What happened?"

Harry paused. Why was Malfoy showing such an interest? Well, it couldn't really hurt to tell him.

"It's kind of a long story. Do you want to hear it?

Malfoy nodded again.

"Well, when my father was at Hogwarts he had a group of friends. Sirius, Remus Lupin-

"Our old Defense professor from third year? The werewolf?"

"Yeah, him. And Peter Pettigrew. When my parents had to go into hiding they wanted to make Sirius secret keeper, but he didn't trust himself not to accidentally give away information. He convinced them to change to Pettigrew at the last minute, and Pettigrew betrayed them to Voldemort."

"And that whole thing where all the Muggles were killed, that was really Pettigrew too. He made it look like Sirius did it, and while Sirius was carted away to Azkaban for twelve years, Pettigrew hid out in his Animagus form."

Malfoy was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What was his Animagus?"

"A rat."

Malfoy snorted. "Figures."

"I know. Remember Ron's rat, Scabbers?"

If it was possible, Malfoy's eyes got wider. "You're joking."

Harry shook his head.

"I didn't know anything about this either, until third year. Sirius managed to lure me down to the Shrieking Shack. I almost killed him, but Remus showed up and stopped me. They told me the truth, and we captured Pettigrew. When we got back to Hogwarts, it was the full moon, Remus had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane, and in the confusion Pettigrew got away."

"How did you get away?"

"Sirius went into his Animagus form, a big dog, and attacked him."

Malfoy stared at him for a long time, then slowly let out a breath.

"You certainly have your fair share of danger, don't you?"

"That's not even the half of it."

They sat together, staring out the window for a long time, and Harry finished the food. After a while Harry started talking again.

"You know what the last thing I said to him was?"

"What?"

"He wanted to come meet me on our next Hogsmeade day, but I told him no, that he was an idiot, that he would get caught. He got mad and said that he needed to get out of Grimmauld, and that I didn't care that he was cooped up all the time. But you know what? If he had come to Hogsmeade, he wouldn't have been there when the Death Eaters breached the Fideleus."

There were tears streaming down Harry's face now, and his voice had become choked. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to stop crying. Why had he just told Malfoy all of that? It was just more information that he could taunt him with.

He started to get up, then all at once he felt arms rap around him and pull him close. He rested his head on Malfoy's shoulder. Neither of them said anything and they stayed like that for a long time. Eventually Harry got up and climbed into bed. Draco watched him sleep before going to bed himself.

**A/N: Sorry about the typos in the previous chapters. I'm going to try to harder to correct those. I hope you like it so far! Reviews are always welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh, the irony. A typo in a note saying how I will correct typos… just felt the need to address that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! Keep reviewing, especially if you have criticisms! This is my first fic, I need all the help I can get! Also before I forget… Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling, not me!**

Harry and Draco had similar dreams that night. No real images, just the feeling of arms holding them, flashes of movement and color, and they both woke up craving the real thing.

Harry lay in his bed, staring at the wall for a fair amount of time. Gods, what had happened last night? First he had told Malfoy everything about Sirius against all good sense and then Dra… Malfoy had hugged him. Not just a quick embrace, pat on the back, glad we're buddies kind of hug, something different. They had sat like that, Malfoy supporting his entire weight, for at least twenty minutes, maybe even half an hour. What disturbed him more was that he couldn't get the feeling of Malfoy's cheek pressed against his out of his head. Or the way he smelled like vanilla. Or the way his hair had tickled his face.

Alright, now it was just getting ridiculous! There is no way he could…. no way on earth he might… no, he wasn't even going to think about that. After all, he wasn't even gay! 'But you know,' whispered a little voice in his head 'you only ever liked one girl, and you know how that turned out.' He shushed the voice. He really didn't want to think about Cho, and he didn't want to think about Draco either. _Malfoy_, damn it! His name was Malfoy!

He shook his head and sat up. After pushing on his glasses, he looked over and saw Malfoy propped up on his pillows, staring at him. He felt his face grow hot and he looked away.

"You doing all right?" Malfoy asked him, looking concerned again.

Harry nodded, then grabbed his clothes and hurried to the bathroom to change. After he pulled on his clothes and tried to smooth down his unruly hair, to no avail, he left the bathroom and was greeted with probably the one thing he least expected to see.

Malfoy was standing beside his bed untangling some clothes and he was shirtless. His chest was very pale and perfectly sculpted. To add the effect, his black slacks were riding low on his hips, and his blonde hair was slightly tasseled, giving him a kind of post-shag look. Harry stared, transfixed. After a second, Malfoy looked up.

Harry blushed furiously, then Malfoy gave him a small smirk, and he blushed even darker. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of anything to say, so he rushed out of the room.

He went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and tried to ignore the looks Malfoy was giving him. He tried to concentrate on his Monday classes, but his thoughts kept jumping back and forth from Sirius to Malfoy and he managed to get detention from Snape for not paying attention. He showed up for lunch but skipped dinner, and instead went to Gryffindor Tower to finish his homework. Then he went down to the dungeons for detention. Snape made him clean caldrons till almost midnight. When Harry finally returned to Malfoy's rooms he fell into bed and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Then he realized it was Harry. He rushed to his side, and saw that he was still asleep.

"Harry! Wake up, it's just a dream! HARRY!" At least he hoped it was just a dream. He had heard about the visions Harry sometimes had and that thought made him very uneasy.

After a fair amount of coaxing and shaking, he finally woke up. He was breathing heavily, and he was drenched in sweat.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine… just a nightmare." he replied and got up to pace around the room.

Draco relaxed in the fact that it wasn't a vision but Harry still looked extremely shaken. He grabbed Harry and put him down on the window sill across from him, then pushed his glasses behind his ears. After Harry was done blinking furiously, he relaxed against the window.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Nothing… it was nothing." Harry replied, looking down

"Harry, what happened?" he asked more forcibly.

Harry was silent for a few moments, then sighed. He started quietly:

"It was Sirius. His death. Dumbledore told me it was quick and painless but I know it wasn't because I had visions. The Death Eaters tortured him," his voice broke and he started crying. "They Crucio'd him over and over." Tears were flowing down his face now and he was sobbing harder.

"He started calling out for people too. He called for my father and Remus… and he called for me too. He said he loved me and that he was sorry…" His voice trailed off, and he dropped his head into his hands.

Draco gathered him up in his arms and spread out on the window sill. Harry was sitting between his legs and resting his back against Draco's chest. They were both leaning against the window.

"It's okay," Draco said, running his hand through Harry's hair. Harry shivered. "He said he loved you, he didn't die angry. He knew you were only trying to protect him. He's not in pain anymore."

After a while, Harry stopped shaking. He got up and went towards his bed, and Draco did the same. As he was climbing in to bed, he heard Harry say his name.

"Draco?" he said, just above a whisper.

Draco started. Did Harry just use his given name?

"Yeah?"

There was a pause and then:

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he said in a rush. "I just… don't want to be alone…"

"Sure."

He heard Harry pad across the room and pull back the covers. He couldn't see in the dark but he was sure Harry was facing him. He gathered Harry into his arms once again, and they fell asleep together.

* * *

Harry woke up pressed against something. Something really warm. He opened his eyes and saw Draco asleep next to him and almost jumped out of his skin. Oh Gods, had he really asked to sleep with him last night? Draco must think he was such a prat! He must think… Merlin, since when had Draco been so pretty?

He was laying with his arms wrapped around Harry. His hair was messed up again and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Harry stared at him for a long moment and then on impulse, he pressed his lips against Draco's cheek.

Draco's eyes popped open and he smirked.

"Morning."

Harry was mortified. He grabbed some clothes and ran out of the room, leaving Draco laying there smiling.

Harry changed in the Prefects bathroom. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had _kissed Draco Malfoy's cheek_. What in Merlin's name had possessed him to do that? He skipped breakfast and went to Gryffindor Tower, hoping to talk to someone, anyone, to get his mind of what had just happened, but the common room was disserted.

He stayed up there the entire day instead of going to his classes, milling over Draco and Sirius alternately. For some reason, it didn't hurt as much to think about Sirius anymore. What Draco said last night was true. Then he got caught up in the feeling of leaning against Draco's chest…

Once dinner ended, the common room started to fill up again. He joined a conversation with Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus. They talked about nothing in particular, but Ron and Hermione kept shooting him worried looks. He just smiled at them. When it started getting close to curfew he excused himself and went down to the dungeons.

When he got to their room, Draco was sitting by the window with a plate of food in his hands. He patted the ledge across from him and Harry hesitantly sat down.

"You skipped class. Are you okay? Is this about Sirius?"

"No," he replied. "I just wasn't feeling very well." There, that was an easy lie.

His stomach chose that moment to growl very loudly.

"But I feel a lot better now," he added before attacking the food.

Draco continued to watch him worriedly.

"Be grateful for that food. Every time I go down there I think Dobby's going to impale me on his rolling pin."

Harry laughed despite himself and that seemed to dispel some of the awkwardness.

"How did you manage to free my humble servant anyway?" he asked sarcastically.

"Umm…," Harry said shyly. "I tricked your dad into giving him a sock."

Draco stared at him a moment and then burst out laughing, which just might be the most beautiful sound Harry had ever heard.

"What was my dad doing Hogwarts that day?" he asked when he had stopped laughing.

"He accidentally opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"What?" Draco replied sharply

Oops. "I thought you knew that." he said hesitantly.

"No, tell me about it." Draco said, gazing at Harry intently.

There was no way he was going to mention Voldemort. Besides, it felt nice to be able to tell things to Draco. He didn't judge him, and he had needed to talk about these things for awhile. Hearing him state it out loud somehow gave him closure.

"Your father tricked Ginny Weasley into taking an enchanted book. It possessed her and made her open the chamber and release the monster. Then it eventually lured her down to the chamber and it was going to kill her. Ron and I had to save her. Lockhart was there to but he had a… um.. mishap. I had to fight the monster myself."

"What was the monster?" Draco asked quietly.

"Basilisk," he said shortly, chewing on an apple.

Draco looked like he was about to faint.

"There was a Basilisk… loose in Hogwarts."

"It moved through the pipes. The only reason no one was killed was because they only saw its reflection."

"How did you kill it?" Draco asked even more faintly.

"Dumbledore realized what was going on, so he sent me his phoenix, Fawkes, along with the Sorting Hat. Fawkes pecked the Basilisk's eyes out, and the Sorting Hat gave me Gryffindor's sword. I managed to stab it through the things skull on pure luck, but not before it shoved one of its fangs into my shoulder."

"But Basilisk fangs are poisonous! How did you survive?"

"Phoenix tears."

Draco stared at him for long moments before replying.

"You really were serious when you said I didn't know about half the danger you got into," he said, sounding slightly awed.

"Oh, that's nothing. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you about the Sorcerer's Stone in first year. Mountain trolls, flying bird-keys and giant living chess sets. It was a real party." And with that, he left and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks passed in much the same way as those first days did, although the physical contact was less frequent and Harry had resumed sleeping in his own bed. Draco missed these things but he wasn't sure how to go about it. The only times he had ever touched Harry were when he was comforting him and he was in much better spirits now.

Harry really wasn't sure if he missed it or not. It confused him and he tried not to think about it, usually to no avail. The boys had become great friends, much to everyone's surprise. They spent nearly all there time outside of classes together, laughing and talking about all kinds of things. Harry had told him about the Sorcerer's Stone, the Department of Mysteries, and even the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric's death. The blonde was an unwavering source of comfort for him, always knowing exactly what to say and Harry was the same for him. Draco had talked about his family and home life, which were less than adequate. When they were together it was like nothing could hurt them.

Harry rarely spent time with Ron and Hermione anymore. They were still friends, the connection was and always would be there, they just never had much more than conversations at mealtimes nowadays. It seemed to be doing good for the those two. They were becoming closer. He didn't think it would be long before they were together.

It was the first Saturday of December and Harry and Draco found themselves out on the grounds, completely alone. They were sitting under a large tree, the branches sheltering them and keeping them dry from the light drizzle of rain that had started a few moments ago.

"Your kidding! He really did that?" Harry was telling Draco about the time Dudley had ran screaming from him when he took out his wand and how he had refused to come out of his room for almost two days, for fear that Harry would turn him into a toad.

"Yeah, he did. It was hilarious! I wish I had known I was a wizard when I was younger, or I would have done that more often," he smiled.

Draco stopped suddenly and gave him a curious expression.

"What do you mean you didn't know you were a wizard?"

"I didn't know I was a wizard till I got my letter," he replied.

"What!?" Draco looked like he was about to jump off the ground in anger. "Those stupid Muggles never told you the truth?"

He shrugged. "They told me my parents died in a car crash. They were ashamed to be related to a witch, so they tried to squash the magic out of me. Made me live in a cupboard. In fact, that whole incident with Dudley earned me two days in my cupboard without meals. Hagrid actually had to deliver my letter himself because the Dursleys kept throwing it away.

Draco stared at him incredulously. "They kept you. In a cupboard. And they didn't tell you that you were a wizard. You're the bloody savior of the Wizarding World!" His voice was rising with each word.

Harry shrugged again. "But I know now, that's all that matters. It's okay."

Draco's features suddenly took on a more caring look and he reached over and put his hand on Harry's cheek.

"No Harry, it's not okay," he said quietly. "The way those people treated you was just wrong, locking you in a cupboard. You may be a Half-blood, but you come from a long line of wizards, not to mention defeating the darkest wizard of the century."

He was stroking Harry's jaw lightly and it was all Harry could do not to moan. Merlin, that felt nice.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "I have people who treat me better now."

Draco smiled softly and leaned in. He pressed his lips against Harry's, his hands never moving from Harry's cheek. He was stiff against Draco and for a moment he thought he had made a huge mistake, but then his lips parted and Draco began to explore his mouth. Gods, he tasted good. He couldn't even put into words how Harry tasted, but it was something he never wanted to let go of. He felt Harry's arm snake around his waist. After almost a full minute they pulled apart. Harry was the first to speak.

"Gods, Draco that… that was…" he didn't know how to finish.

Draco smiled lightly and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"I know," he said. "I love you."

Immediately Harry stiffened. Has he heard him right? Did Draco just say _I love you_? Well… that would certainly make sense, the way he had been acting. The question was, did Harry love him back? He thought back to how Draco had cared for him in the past weeks, giving him security no one else could. Then he thought back to the past six years of being enemies, all the fights and the hatred. The answer was obvious.

Draco was blushing furiously and somewhere between wanting to cry and wanting to disappear. Why had he just done that? He'd ruined everything!

"I-I'm sorry," he rushed. "I just… I… oh, Merlin…," he trailed off and hung his head.

He was startled when Harry gently pushed him back up and looked him in the eye.

"I love you too," he said and gave Draco a quick but gentle kiss.

When the kiss ended, Draco looked up. Somewhere in the middle of all this, it had started to rain harder. They were still sheltered by the tree though. The grass was glittering and they could see the raindrops bouncing of the surface of the lake a little ways off.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry said.

Draco simply nodded and pulled Harry into his lap. He rested his chin on the top of Harry's head, his black locks tickling Draco's nose. They sat like that in silence, just observing everything and holding each other until it got dark. Then they ran back towards the castle through the rain, hand in hand, laughing. Neither of them noticed the figure in the window of the North Tower watching them and smiling, a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

* * *

By the time they reached there room and managed to dry themselves off they realized it was almost midnight. Harry said goodnight and made for his own bed, but Draco grabbed him and twirled him around.

"Where do you think you're going? You're sleeping here tonight," he said, gesturing at his own bed. Harry smiled and climbed into bed next to Draco. They wrapped their arms around each other and Harry fell asleep quickly.

Draco lied next to Harry, listening to the rhythmic sound of his breathing. He pressed his lips to Harry's head, feeling more content than ever before. He immersed himself in that soothing sound for a long time till he eventually heard a tapping on his window.

He reluctantly pulled himself from Harry's arms, careful not to wake him, and got up. He saw his tawny owl outside the window and let him in. after patting him on the head quickly he took the letter that was clutched in its tiny beak. It was from his father. His breath quickened as he read it.

_Draco,_

_I bring you a message from the Dark Lord. He has thought it time to assign you your first mission. It is a difficult one, one that the Dark Lord himself has failed more than once. You cannot fail him, Draco. I repeat, you CANNOT FAIL HIM. The consequences for yourself and this family will be dire. He had ordered for you to capture the Potter boy and bring him to the Manor, where the Dark Lord will do with him what he pleases and, eventually no doubt, rid the world of that obnoxious brat. He wants Potter no later than the end of the week. Do not fail the Dark Lord, Draco. And do not fail me._

_ L.A. Malfoy _

Draco read the letter over a few times thinking furiously. Then he did something he thought he would never do.

He ran to find Albus Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7

He flew down the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. Everything was passing in a haze. All he could think about was getting to Dumbledore. Only he could do anything to save Harry and hopefully it would be enough. What would the Dark Lord do to Harry if he caught him? Kill him like he did Sirius, most likely. The thought made Draco shudder and he ran faster. He eventually made it up to the door and hesitated slightly before knocking. It was well past midnight, was Dumbledore even going to be there? He relaxed when he heard a voice say "Enter."

He opened the door and hurried to the Headmaster's desk.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said as he walked in. "To what do I owe this very late pleasure?"

He stared at the Headmaster for a few moment, then slowly handed the letter over. Dumbledore read it quickly.

"Oh, yes. I see," he said still looking at the letter. Then up at Draco. "May I ask why the Dark Lord is asking this of you? You're only a child."

Normally Draco would have bristled at being called a child, but not now. He simply rolled up his sleeve and showed Dumbledore the Dark Mark. He stared at it for a long moment, then he turned toward the fireplace. Draco heard him fire call his own rooms and felt a stab of panic. Was Harry going to find out he was a Death Eater? Sure, he had his suspicions before but he must have abandoned those by now. If Harry saw the Dark Mark he didn't know what he would do. What either of them would do. He listened to the conversation.

"Professor?" he heard Harry say sleepily. "Is everything all right?"

"Good evening, Harry. Or should I say good morning. Your presence is needed in my office for a few minutes."

"Right now?" he replied, trying to keep the sleep out of his voice.

"Yes, right now. I realize it's late, but this is important."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute."

Dumbledore turned away and sat back down behind his desk, looking deep in thought. Draco had to ask.

"Sir?" he asked tensely.

"Yes?" Dumbledore replied, still looking thoughtful.

"What's going to happen to me?" though he thought he knew the answer.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm a Death Eater. You're sending me to Azkaban aren't you?" he said softly.

Dumbledore finally looked at him.

"No, Draco. Of course not."

"But why?" he asked, not daring to believe what he had just heard.

"You came up here to show me the letter, didn't you? That shows me that you are not loyal to Voldemort, or at least that you care about Harry enough to risk your life."

Draco relaxed visibly at this.

"However," Dumbledore continued. "We do need to discuss where your loyalties do lie. We will do that at another time though, when Harry is not present."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Harry walked in. He took in Draco and the look on his face and immediately woke up.

"What happened?"

Dumbledore stood up.

"It seems as though Voldemort is going to make an attempt to capture you from inside Hogwarts."

"What?!" said Harry, jumping up from the chair he had just sat down in.

"Yes. It seems as though he plans to have you by the end of the week. I need to move both you boys to a safer place for the time being."

"Both of us?" he asked. He turned to look at Draco. "Why's Draco coming with me?"

Draco tensed. Here it comes. Oh Merlin, Harry will never forgive him.

"Well, you and Draco and you are obviously very close. That makes him a target too."

He relaxed. Dumbledore wasn't going to say anything. But he would have to tell Harry eventually.

"Oh," said Harry. "I never thought of that." He looked down.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said. "You shouldn't feel bad for loving someone and wanting to keep them close. You just have to make sure they are aware of the danger they might be facing being with you."

Draco flinched and Dumbledore glanced at him before continuing.

"I have arranged for you both to stay at Prince Manor for the foreseeable future."

Harry's head shot up.

"_Snape's _place?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore nodded.

"But Snape is a Death Eater!" Draco said. Surely Dumbledore was smart enough to know that. He wouldn't leave Harry and Draco right in the Dark Lord's clutches, would he?

Dumbledore turned to him.

"I can assure you that Professor Snape's loyalties do not lie with Voldemort. Now I think it would be best if you left immediately. Gather your things and then Aparate to Prince Manor. I will be there to speak with you as soon as I can."

Draco's head was spinning. Snape wasn't a Death Eater? He was curious, but resolved to ask Harry later. They both turned to leave but then Harry spoke.

"Sir?" he asked. "Will you tell Ron and Hermione what happened. I don't want them to be worried."

"I certainly will," Dumbledore replied. "Now go."

Harry and Draco hurried back up to their room and Harry grabbed his small rucksack. He packed some clothes and his toothbrush. Then an old photo album that Sirius had given him shortly before he died. He had never worked up the courage to open it, but he couldn't leave it behind. Then he grabbed his Firebolt and put it in the bag after shrinking it. He turned and found Draco waiting for him by the door with his own small bag.

"Ready?" he asked, and Harry nodded.

They hurried through the halls and out the castle doors. The slight rain from earlier had turned into a thunderstorm. The rain was pouring down in torrents and there was thunder and lightning everywhere. They ran through the storm, getting soaked. When they were beyond the gates of Hogwarts, Draco pulled Harry into his arms and they Disaparated together.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but oh well. The line "To what do I owe this very late pleasure?" that Dumbledore spoke came directly from HBP when Harry returned late with Slughorn's memories. Hope you like it. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

After the usual feeling of being smothered, they arrived at Prince Manor. Harry looked around. The place was dusty, looking as though no one had lived there in a few years. However, it was nothing like Grimmauld Place. The walls and furniture were all the same shade of grayish black. The design of it all was sinister looking, like the way the table and chair legs were carved. It was not run down though, everything was perfectly intact. The portraits on the walls glared at them.

Harry turned to Draco and saw him also taking their surroundings.

"Well I guess we should find somewhere to sleep. It's still the middle of the night," Draco said when he had finished looking.

"Sounds good," Harry replied, and they walked down the long hallway. They eventually found what appeared to be the guest bedroom. Harry immediately flopped down on the bed. Having a dark wizard out for his blood was nothing new and he was still as tired as he had been earlier. He felt Draco lie down beside him. He put one arm over Harry's chest and the other by his shoulder. He leaned into Draco's neck and eventually fell asleep.

Merlin, how could Harry fall asleep so fast? Draco was still shocked at how much things had changed. Just a few short hours ago, everything had been perfect and now they had a one of the most evil wizards in history after them! What would happen if the Dark Lord found out he was protecting Harry Potter? Punish his family, most likely. It may sound harsh, but Draco didn't really care what happened to his parents. His father was a horrible. He had raised Draco to be a good little Death Eater for as long as he could remember, compromising his morals and beliefs. His mother was no better. She outright ignored him. She hadn't even said goodbye when he left for Hogwarts.

He sighed and tried to forget everything. All that mattered was here and now. And here and now was with Harry. He curled up into Harry's side and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up around noon and moved to the sitting room. They talked about things, wondering what was happening at Hogwarts. Harry explained about Snape and Draco was shocked but he quickly got over it. They got dressed and called Dobby for some breakfast. The house elf returned with waffles and pumpkin juice.

"Dobby is bringing you a message from the headmaster, sir!" he said, bowing low. "The headmaster is saying that he will be around this evening, sir!

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said, dismissing him.

The elf smiled at Harry, then glared at Draco. There was a loud pop and he was gone.

"Do you think he poisoned my food?" Draco asked, picking at his waffles.

Harry laughed and they ate in silence.

Later they explored the manor. They didn't find any interesting magical objects, but there certainly were a lot of rooms. They settled back in the sitting room, though Dumbledore wouldn't be there for an hour or two.

"I imagine there will be a lot of people in and out of here in the next weeks," Harry commented.

"Why is that?" Draco asked absentmindedly, playing with the string from the curtains.

"I imagine this is the new headquarters for the Order."

Draco looked up sharply.

"The what?"

"The Order of the Phoenix." Harry had been looking out the window, but now he turned to look at Draco. His face had visibly paled and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Gods, was he really sitting in the headquarters for the _Order of the Phoenix_?

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked, putting a hand on his arm. Draco pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, his voice higher than he would have liked it to be. "So you're an Order member?"

Harry nodded.

"They finally let me in when I turned seventeen."

Draco wasn't sure what to say next, but at that moment the Floo chimed and in walked Dumbledore.

"Sorry I'm a little early boys," he said brushing some soot of his robes.

"That's fine Professor," Harry said. "There's nothing to do here anyways."

"I wanted to talk to you about your schooling. I have arranged for Professor McGonagall to come and tutor you three days a week so that you will still be able to take your N.E.W.T.S at the end of the year." Harry smiled, but Draco scowled. Not that old bat! She hated him! And the feeling was more than mutual.

"Harry, I believe Professor Snape wanted a word with you. You can Floo to his office."

Harry looked a little confused and glanced at Draco before stepping into the fireplace. When he was gone Dumbledore turned to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," he started. "I believe I told you we were going to have a discussion about your loyalties." at Draco's nod, he continued. "The fact is this. If you want to continue to stay here where there is protection for both Harry and yourself, you are going to have to join the Order of the Phoenix. The alternative is going back to Voldemort, which could prove deadly for the both of you. What will it be, Draco?"

"I'll join," he said faintly.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Good. You may inform Harry of this change, I'm sure he will give you more information. Have a nice day."

He stepped into the fireplace and was gone. A few minutes later, Harry came back.

"What did Snape want?" he asked, trying to act normal.

"Oh, just a lecture about not breaking anything," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Stupid git. What did Dumbledore want."

"He wanted me to join the Order," he said nonchalantly.

"Did you?" Harry asked, wide eyed.

Draco nodded.

Harry stared at him. After a few seconds he gave a loud whoop and enveloped Draco in a hug. He hugged him back and smiled despite himself. Merlin, the Order of the Phoenix. What had he gotten himself into?

**A/N: Grrr. The chapters just keep getting shorter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry did in fact give him some information about the Order, though it was very basic. He said it was an organization started by Dumbledore during the first war to fight the Dark Lord. Apparently they had members in his inner circle as well as in the Ministry, which was being less than compliant lately.

He had said the members included the two of them, Dumbledore, Professors Lupin, Moody and Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and others. There was also a meeting scheduled for that afternoon that they were to attend. Draco waited tensely the rest of the day, not saying much.

When the time did come, he sat stiffly next to Harry. They were at a long table located in a room adjacent to the dining hall. The other Order members very eyeing him suspiciously and it was all he could do not to run out of the room. Dumbledore was conveniently late, the bastard, and Harry refused to explain his presence. After almost ten minutes of what was possibly the most awkward silence he had ever experienced, the bastard in question entered through the Floo.

"Sorry I'm late," he said cheerfully. Could this man ever be on time? "I believe everyone is here except Kingsley. He had some business to attend to at the Ministry. Now we need to discuss Voldemort's latest plan."

"What is he doing here?" growled Moody, his magic eye spinning furiously.

"Calm yourself, Alastor," Dumbledore said sternly. "Mr. Malfoy is here as a new member and he is just as loyal as the rest of you."

"Somehow, I doubt that," said Moody gravely. "He's a Malfoy. He's probably gaining information for Voldemort."

Draco started to defend himself but Dumbledore cut in.

"In fact, it was Mr. Malfoy who informed to about Voldemort's latest plan. You will just have to trust me on this."

The others eyed him, but slowly nodded. It was amazing how much influence this man had.

"Good. Now about Harr-"

But Dumbledore was cut off by the voice coming from the fireplace. Draco recognized the voice of Shacklebolt speaking hurriedly.

"There's a raid at the Ministry. I think their heading towards the Department of Mysteries. Between the Order and the Aurors we can have the Death Eaters outnumbered but we need you here now!" He disappeared.

Immediately there was a flurry of activity. People running towards the Floo and outside to Apparate. Draco didn't know what to do, but Harry pulled him inside one of the spare bedrooms.

He was looking at him strangely. "You have your wand? Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" he asked, completely clueless.

"To the Ministry," he said, starting to turn. Draco grabbed him, eyes wide.

"But there are Death Eaters there!"

Harry looked at him like he was an idiot. "Well," he said slowly, like Draco was a small child. "We are an organization to fight against Voldemort."

Draco's face paled as he understood.

"Harry, I can't do this," he said softly, his voice shaking. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and spoke, determined.

"Yes you can."

"But…I…" Merlin, he was going to die, he just knew it. Harry seemed to read his thoughts.

"Draco, just stay close to me. I won't let anything happen to you. Gods help me, I will not watch another person die like Cedric." He pressed a kiss to Draco's lips.

"Ready?"

He nodded numbly and they Apparated.

* * *

The Ministry was a flurry of activity. There was a jumble of Death Eaters, Order members and Aurors. Curses were flying everywhere. They had to duck to dodge them.

"To the lifts!" he heard Harry yell. They shot off, Draco gripping Harry's free arm like a lifeline. Harry stopped to fire a few curses at the dueling Death Eaters. They made it to the lifts unharmed, then waited in silence during the agonizing slow ride to the Department of Mysteries. When they got off the lifts there were the bodies of two Unspeakables lying in the long hallway. Draco didn't look at them, not wanting to know if they were alive or not. They flew down the hall to a small door and Draco immediately recognized the room behind it. Rows and rows of huge shelves filled with small glass orbs. The Hall of Prophesies. Harry seemed to know where to go. Draco guessed they were going to the place where Harry's prophesy was. He said it had been destroyed though.

All his thoughts immediately ceased at the seen before him. The Dark Lord was standing in front of the shelves with none other than his father.

"IT SHOULD BE HERE!" the Dark Lord was screaming at his Lucius. "WHERE IS IT?!"

"You're too late, Tom!" Harry yelled. Tom? Draco thought vaguely. The Dark Lord's name was _Tom?_ The man who was apparently Tom whirled around and looked at Harry and Draco. His father's usual mask of indifference was broken into a look of shock and anger. Draco could care less.

"What have you done with it?" the Dark Lord growled.

"It was destroyed the last time we were here!" Harry shot back.

With a scream of rage, the Dark Lord Disaparated along with his Death Eaters. Harry and Draco traveled back down to the main entrance where they quickly found Lupin.

"None of ours were lost, though I can't be sure about Aurors or Ministry Officials," he said.

"There were two Unspeakables outside the Hall of Prophesies," Harry said gravely.

Lupin nodded. "You boys should go home, you've had enough for one day."

"But-"

"_Go."_

Grumbling, Harry apparated them back to Prince Manor, where Draco promptly collapsed onto the couch.

"Are you okay?!" Harry asked his franticly, and he couldn't help the warm feeling in his stomach at the note of panic in Harry's voice. He nodded. Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulder. When he could speak properly again, he said:

"He wanted the prophesy, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You never told me what it said."

"Do you want to know?"

Draco nodded.

Harry closed his eyes. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and said:

_ "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ."_

Draco looked at him, to shocked to speak. Harry was shaking slightly. After a moment, Draco pulled him into his arms and they held each other.

**A/N: I'm not to pleased with this chapter. Tell me what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone whose been reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! Especially Jayded524 who has been reviewing the most!**

The Order members did not return back to Prince Manor that day, but Dumbledore sent a house elf to say that they would all be there tomorrow. It was getting late by the time they got back and Harry and Draco eventually went to bed. As he lay there with his arms around the other boy, Draco's mind was whirling with the prophesy.

He thought in a brief moment of hope that it really could pertain to Neville Longbottom like Harry had mentioned, but no. '_The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.'_ It was certainly Harry. And then there was the part that made his blood run cold. _'One must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.'_ There was no way he was going to let anything happen to Harry. He pulled the boy closer and fell asleep.

* * *

The next afternoon the Order came back. Apparently there earlier suspicion of Draco had returned and they questioned him ruthlessly for at least an hour, especially Moody. They wanted to hear all the assurance he could give them that he was not a spy and all the information he could give them about Voldemort. He had to repeat himself multiple times. He gave a pleading look to Dumbledore, who only looked at him sadly. _Bastard._ Harry was trying not to laugh despite the seriousness of the situation. When the Order was finally satisfied, Draco went up stairs to take a shower and Harry to the couch. It was as he was sitting there doing nothing that Harry noticed his old rucksack sitting on the floor, the edge of the photo album peeking out. On impulse, he pulled it out. Honestly, it was now or never. He steeled himself and opened it.

He gasped. His parents were staring up at him. As he flipped through the book he saw more pictures of them. There was a particular one where they were holding a small baby that could only be him and smiling down lovingly. It brought tears to his eyes. He flipped through to see more pictures of them. Some included Remus and there was also some boy with long greasy black hair that looked familiar, but he couldn't place him. There were also pictures of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hagrid. There was even a picture of a ferret that was labeled 'for memories' in Sirius's untidy scrawl. Harry snickered. He turned the page again and Sirius was staring at him.

He looked slightly younger, but not much. He was laughing with a man who Harry thought might have been Regulus. This was the first time he had seen a picture of his godfather since his death and the tears were flowing freely now.

* * *

Draco had just finished drying his hair and he walked down the hall looking for Harry. He was all ready to tell him off for just sitting there and doing nothing while he was forced to listen to the endless questions of the Order. He saw Harry sitting on the couch reading a book. He walked up to him.

"Seriously? What the hell Harry!" he started irritably. Then Harry looked up at him and he stopped dead. He had tears running down his face and he was looking at Draco with the most hurt expression he had ever seen.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled. He put the book down and wiped his face, then quickly got up and went to the window. Draco looked down and saw the book was really a photo album filled with pictures of James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black. He moved over beside Harry and put his arm around the shorter boy's waist.

"Harry I'm sorry," he said, feeling extremely guilty. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"It's okay," Harry mumbled. "I know I cry to much."

Draco wondered if Harry had heard the crack that was his heart breaking. He put a hand under the boy's chin and so he would look at Draco.

"That's not what I meant. It doesn't even matter anymore." he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. The raven haired boy looked at him for a moment, then silently wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. He moved Harry so that Harry's back was pressed against the wall and hugged him back. He was leaning into Harry, buried into him. After a few minutes, he kissed him. It quickly became more heated, he was attacking Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair and Draco moaned. His hands were moving under Harry shirt, over his tight muscles, teasing his nipples.

He eased of Harry's shirt and Harry did the same. The discarded their shirts on a pile in the floor. Draco ran his hands back over Harry's bare chest, still wrapped around him. He traced the scar in his shoulder from the basilisk's fang and the one from Wormtail. With a twinge of guilt he traced the white Z- shaped scars across Harry's chest. He still couldn't believe he had done that. Then he moved to the one on his forehead, tracing it delicately. So many scars for such a young person, and you couldn't even see the worst of them. He looked down into Harry's eyes, but found Harry was not looking at him.

Suddenly, Harry swiftly grabbed the forearm he had been using to trace his scar and turned it over. Draco's eyes widened.

No, no, no, no, _no! _this was not how Harry was supposed to find out!

Harry looked at him accusingly.

"You have the Dark Mark." he asked, eyes full of hurt again.

Draco cringed. "Harry I-"

But he didn't get the chance to finish. Harry pushed Draco off him and pounded up the stairs, leaving Draco standing there dumbstruck. When he finally came to his senses again, he rushed up the stairs after Harry. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Harry?" Silence. He tried again. Still nothing.

"Harry, please," he said pleadingly. There was no reply.

He sighed and slid down the door, his hand running through his hair. He stayed there to wait for Harry to talk to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think this story is destined for horribly short chapters... :)**

Draco sat there for almost ten minutes before he heard the door creak open behind him. He honestly expected it to be longer. Relieved, he looked up at Harry. His face was completely expressionless as he moved to the side to let Draco into the bedroom. Harry threw him a shirt, he hadn't realized he never put his back on. He quickly pulled it over his head. It smelled like Harry, reminding Draco of a forest.

He went over to Harry and put his arm on the boy's elbow, but Harry pulled away and set down on the bed, refusing to meet Draco's eyes. Draco sat down beside him. He wasn't sure what to say. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, just above a whisper.

"Tell me," Harry replied softly

"What?"

Harry was still looking down. "I want the whole story. From the beginning. Now."

Draco proceeded to explain how he had been branded that summer, become disloyal to the Dark Lord and the letter from his father.

"So you were supposed to bring me to Voldemort," he said, a statement not a question.

Draco nodded. "I couldn't tell you. I was afraid that you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"I know you weren't loyal to that psychopath, I just wish you would have told me. I really don't care."

"Really?"

Harry leaned forward and kissed him. "Really."

Draco gathered him into his arms and leaned back onto the bed. "What was in that photo album that upset you so much?"

Harry burrowed farther into the crook of Draco's neck. "Pictures of my family."

"Can I see them?"

Harry looked at him curiously. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to see your family. I know they mean a lot to you."

After a moment Harry got up and returned a few moments later with the book. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Draco and opened it. He pointed to a picture of a beautiful red-headed woman and a man with a mop of dark hair and glasses that were waving up at them. "These are my parents."

Draco stared at the image. "You look just like your dad. You have-"

"My mothers eyes," Harry finished, smiling slightly. "People have been telling me that since the first time I stepped into Diagon Ally."

He put his arm around the boy when he noticed the tears flowing down his cheeks. "They look perfect together."

Harry stared at the pictures a few more moments, then flipped through the book to a picture of two young men, one with curly shoulder length brown hair and the other with black hair of the same length. They were both doubled over with laughter. Harry pointed to the latter.

"This is Sirius when he was younger."

"Who's the other?"

"That's his brother Regulus."

They stared at the picture for a long time, then Harry suddenly closed the book.

He started speaking in a choked tone. "I loved these people. They were my family, and they all died for me. Sirius because of the thing at the Ministry and that wouldn't have even happened if it weren't for me. Then my parents because of that stupid prophesy. I have nightmares of the look on Sirius's face before he died and when Dementors get to close to me I see my parents dying."

Draco leaned over and wiped the tears off the smaller boys face, then pulled him close. Harry put his head on to Draco's shoulder like he did that first night. Draco leaned back onto the bed and kissed the boys black hair. Harry eventually stopped crying.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked him.

Harry nodded. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

Harry pulled himself up onto his hands. "Lets finish what we started."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Make love to me."

Draco stared at him a moment, then gently flipped Harry over so that he was on top of the smaller boy and kissed him softly. They stayed in bed for the rest of the day, forgetting the rest of the world and the war. When they eventually fell asleep they were both more happy than they had been in a long while.


	12. Chapter 12

They had been at Prince Manor for two weeks now. McGonagall had started tutoring them and they were doing surprisingly better than they had been before they left Hogwarts. Harry had brought up his grade in Potions and was even finding History interesting now that he didn't have to listen to Professor Binns drone on. Draco had quit his Ancient Runes class, finding it useless and had actually taken up Muggle Studies. Harry had spent hours explaining things like airplanes and electricity to the blonde. He had developed a surprising respect for Muggles and Muggle-borns. He found it amazing that people like Hermione could adjust so easily.

It had been pretty uneventful and boring, so they were coping the only way they could. They happened to be too focused on each others mouths to here the Floo chime. They jerked apart, bushing, when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey," greeted Remus. There was a goofy grin across his face and it somehow infuriated Harry, who threw a pillow at the man. He gave a muffled yell when it hit him in the face.

"Harry!" he whined.

"Remus!" Harry mocked back, now with a similar grin.

"Hello Professor Lupin," Draco said quietly, still bright red.

"Hello boys," he said, grinning again. "I thought I would pay you a visit but it seems you two are getting along just fine without me."

If he hadn't already, Harry would have thrown the pillow at him.

"I'll just see how everything's going at Hogwarts and leave you to it then."

He stepped back into the fireplace and called out his destination. Draco turned to Harry, but before he could say anything he had the black haired boy attached to his lips again. He chuckled lightly and leaned back on to the couch, but at that moment the Floo chimed once again.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Harry started, but stopped when he saw Remus for the second time today. The differences between his demeanors were drastic. Before he had been cheerful and teasing. Now he was extremely pale and looked like he had just seen a ghost. He fell down into the closest armchair and put his face in his hands. Harry got off of Draco and went over to put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"What happened Remus?" he asked, fearing the worst.

Remus looked up at him. He spoke in a whisper, there was no hope left in his voice.

"Albus. He's dead."

Harry stared at him in shock. No, that couldn't be true. Dumbledore could not be dead! This had to be some kind of sick joke. Draco was giving him a similar look. But as Harry took in Remus and the expression on his face, he knew it was true. Who was going to lead the Order, defeat Voldemort?

Remus got up shakily. "Come, we should all go to the castle."

Harry followed him to the Floo and Apparated to the Headmaster's office, which was now technically the Headmistress's office. They walked to the hospital wing in silence. Somewhere along the way Draco had taken hold of Harry's hand. When they reached their destination, what they saw was something like a funeral. The entire Order was huddled around one small bed. Some, such as McGonagall and Tonks, were crying silently. The three of them walked up quietly. No one acknowledged them. They all stared at the figure on the bed, his bright turquoise robes seeming disrespectful during such a somber occasion. His features were composed into something that resembled peaceful sleeping, not death. Harry reached out and straightened the half moon spectacles that had become lopsided. Draco gripped his hand tighter. He turned to McGonagall who seemed to have composed herself and asked quietly: "What happened?"

"He left early this morning to go to Hogsmeade," she started quietly. "When he didn't come back I started to get worried. I followed the path up to the Hogs Head to see if he was up there, as he frequently visits his brother. But I found him o-on the path," she had started crying quietly again and was dabbing her eyes with a white handkerchief. "I need to speak with you up in my office Mr. Potter. You two should come also," she said, looking at Draco and Remus.

They made there way to the Headmistress's office. When they got there Harry sat down in Draco's lap across from Remus. McGonagall didn't even notice. She started speaking quietly again.

"Now Mr. Potter, with Albus dead people are going to start looking towards you for direction. Particularly the Order.'

"What! But I'm seventeen! I can't lead the Light against Voldemort!"

"I realize that your young, but people don't seem to care. You're the Boy Who Lived, the only one who can give them any hope. I know you can do this Harry."

Harry sighed, resigned. He was used to this happening. Just because he was lucky enough to survive Voldemort once didn't mean he was invincible! But of course people believed that.

"Alright."

"Good. Now I think it best you speak to the Order immediately. I will move them to the Room of Requirement." She moved to the door and the three of them followed, Remus at his side and Draco's arm around his waist. As they were leaving he turned to look at the portrait of Dumbledore behind the large desk. It was sleeping peacefully, much like the real Dumbledore. He felt a rush of anger at his peacefulness. How dare he leave Harry there to fight Voldemort while he just goes off to who knows where! _Bastard!_

**A/N: Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

When they entered the Room of Requirement the Order was subdued, tense, not a person spoke. They all looked at him expectantly. Draco squeezed his waist before taking a seat with McGonagall and Remus. He looked each Order member in the face before he started speaking. Looks like he'd have to wing it. Merlin help him, here goes nothing.

"The Light has sustained a great loss today, as has the Wizarding World as a whole. Albus Dumbledore was a genius and an amazing wizard. He lived a full life, but he is gone now. He would have wanted us to keep going and win this war for the good of the Wizarding World. And that is exactly what we're going to do."

The Order was giving him determined looks. He took that as a go ahead. He turned to Tonks and the other Aurors.

"I need to you to prepare the Aurors the best you can. I know we don't have full Ministry cooperation, but as soon as Voldemort discovers Dumbledore is dead he'll try to attack. We need Aurors stationed outside Hogwarts and Hogsmeade." They nodded and hurried away. He turned to McGonagall.

"Professor, I need you to inform the students of everything that has happened. We may possibly need to give dueling lessons again." She also nodded and left. Now he put his attention on Kingsley.

"I need you to organize a meeting between Scrimgeour and myself in half an hour." He also left.

"The rest of you. Be ready for anything." The last of the Order left except for Remus and Draco. Remus came over and hugged him. "Always knew you had it in you, cub," he said fondly before he left. Draco came up to him also.

"Wow Harry. You really know how to take control." And suddenly he found himself pined against the wall. "Did I mention how hot that makes me?"

Harry smiled. "I know. I could see it in your eyes, love. But considering I'm meeting with the Minister of Magic in thirty minutes, I don't want to look like I've been shagged silly."

"Killjoy," Draco said, before pressing his lips lightly to Harry's.

Half an hour later, Harry was sitting in the Ministry with a very annoyed Rufus Scrimgeour.

"What do you want Potter? In case you haven't noticed, I'm busy." He gestured at the pile of paperwork on his desk.

He decided to put it bluntly. "Dumbledore is dead."

Scrimgeour paled. "How?" he managed to choke out.

"He was found dead on a path in Hogsmeade. As soon as Voldemort finds out he will attack Hogwarts. I need you to station Aurors around the school."

"Now wait a minute!" Scrimgeour said, standing up. "You can't just come in here and order me where to put my Aurors!"

Harry stood up also. "I'm not ordering you, I'm simply trying to stop more innocent lives from being lost. You cannot deny that Voldemort will try."

Scrimgeour saw his reasoning and sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll have them there by tomorrow evening."

"Thank you. One more thing."

The Minister sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What?"

"I need you to get a meeting between me and the Muggle Prime Minister."

He started to argue, but seemed to resign. "Alright. Tomorrow. Three o'clock. Don't be late."

Harry thanked him and Flooed back to Prince Manor where he met Draco and explained to him the meeting the next day, Draco responded to that by pulling him into a searing kiss. They didn't finish for quite some time.


	14. Chapter 14

They were coming again. _Again._ Why couldn't he just be left alone so he could forget that world existed? But no. The small man had come into the portrait again and he had said: "Harry Potter will see you shortly." The Muggle Prime Minister stared in shock and then his fireplace erupted in green flames. A boy with messy black hair and horrible spectacles stepped out and brushed the soot of his clothes, then looked up.

"Hello sir. My name is Harry Potter and I need to discuss some things with you."

He stared. "Surely you can't be the new Magical Minister person. You're too young!

They both moved to sit down at the desk and the boy spoke again. "No, the Minister for Magic is still Rufus Scrimgeour. I am the leader of an organization called The Order of the Phoenix. We're working to bring down the Dark Lord Voldemort. You're familiar with him?"

"I know of the war in your world. What do you want from me?" He just wanted this boy to leave. He would never admit it out loud, but he was terrified of these people.

"I came to ask you if you would help tend to our wounded. There are none as of now, but the final battle is coming and then we will need help."

"And just why should I," the Muggle said angrily. "What's in it for me? You've never helped us!"

"Frankly, you've never asked, but I'm sure we would be forever in your debt if you did this," Harry said calmly. "Furthermore, if Voldemort conquers Wizarding Britain, he will quickly move on to your Britain and we both know you can't defend yourself against magical attacks."

The Minister paled. That evil freak was going to go after us next? Damn it, the boy was right. He would do anything to keep that from happening.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll gather some of the best doctors in the country."

"That actually won't be necessary," the boy responded. "Magical healing is much different from traditional healing. The Mediwizards will take care of the actual treatment, you just need to have nurses on hand to make sure they take the potions they need."

"Alright, nurses. Got it. How will I know when your coming?"

"I'll send you a message by owl."

He stared. "Owl?"

The boy had the cheek to grin! "Yes. In the Wizarding World we send messages by owl. Anyway, you'll get the message when the battle starts and the wounded will come through the fireplace once they've been treated magically along with the potions they will need. Everything can be explained to the nurses by a Mediwizard on hand here."

"But the nurses can't know about… your world."

"That will be taken care of easily," Harry replied. It would be work to Obliviate so many people, but it could be done. At the wary look he was getting he hastily added, "They won't be hurt. Thank you for your time sir." Harry turned back to the fireplace.

"Yes. I'll await your… owl."

The Prime Minister heard the boy call out something that sounded like 'Number twelve, Grimmauld Place.' He thought dazedly that there was no number twelve, it went straight from eleven to… ooohh.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm thinking that there are 5 to 7 more chapters to go depending on how i decide to split them. I can say that the final battle will be the most awesome, touching thing ever... I think. review!


	15. Chapter 15

Harry spent the next week incredibly tense. Nobody had heard anything; Voldi was unusually quiet. With Dumbledore dead they were all waiting for the impending attack. There were Aurors stationed in Hogsmeade and protecting Hogwarts. Harry spent his time in Prince Manor. When news of Dumbledore's death reached the Daily Prophet he promptly received hordes of owls. Most encouraging, others insulting. Add the occasional marriage proposal and you've got yourself a day. Remus visited everyday and helped with the owls and teased him about the proposals. Draco was naturally livid and extremely possessive. Every time he opened one of them Draco would not speak to Harry for a few minutes then he would suddenly and inexplicably jump him. He was in the middle of one of those moments right now.

"Draco!" he smiled, trying to push the blonde off his mouth. "Do you think I'm actually going to say yes or something?"

Draco looked at him with such intensity that his smile died away. His gray eyes were sparkling silver and he looked as serious as Harry had ever seen him. "You. Are. Mine."

Well, that did it for Harry. He kissed Draco so forcefully that they fell back onto the couch. Within minutes their clothes were gone, and Draco was thrusting into him with such intensity that it was close to painful. They both sighed into their release and Draco collapsed next to him, both boys breathing heavily.

"Yeah… yours…got it," Harry said, barely able to breath.

Draco put his arm around Harry and pulled the smaller boy closer to him so that his head was resting on Draco's chest. He ran his hands through the unruly hair and they both fell asleep.

They woke up the next morning still on the couch. Thankfully, no one had come through the Floo or they would have had some explaining to do. After they had gotten dressed and eaten, Remus came by with a laptop. He had heard about Draco's new interest in Muggle inventions. It was charmed to have an internet connection and they spent at least two hours showing him the wonders of the internet, email and online games. Draco was thoroughly amazed. After Remus left Harry decided to voice something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Draco, what do you plan to do after the war is over?"

The blonde smiled softly. "Find somewhere to live with you, obviously."

Harry smiled back. That sounded like something he would love to do. "That's not what I meant. I mean job wise."

Draco looked away. "I don't know. There's no way I can get into the family vaults after what's happened and I can't think of any place that would hire me even if my name is cleared after the war."

"Trust me, it will be. I'll make sure of it."

Draco hugged him. "Thanks."

"You know," he said against the boy's hair. "I bet Mr. Weasley would be pleased to have another helping hand at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department."

Draco pulled away and his face lit up like it was Christmas. "Really?"

Harry laughed. "I'll talk to him."

They went into the kitchen for some lunch. They were sitting at the kitchen table talking pleasantly when Kingsley stepped through the fireplace looking flustered.

"Voldemort's attacking Hogwarts." Then he Flooed away.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, they rose from the table together. Each made sure they had their wands. Draco squeezed his hand before they Disaparated to Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

There was complete chaos. Explosions were hitting the walls of the castle, showering red and orange sparks onto the grounds. Students were running any direction they could, Death Eaters not far behind. Harry and Draco both shot of curses at them, Draco's wand shaking, and they ran towards the entrance. As they were running a huge hole was blown into the castle wall and Harry saw red. They were destroying his home. He would kill them all.

The inside of the castle was eerily deserted, nothing made a sound. All of the students had apparently escaped. They were probably taking refuge in the Forbidden Forest with the centaurs. They may not be the friendliest of creatures, but they never turned down children.

Harry had no idea where he was going, though he just kept running. As they rounded the corner they were suddenly ambushed by a horde of black robed figures. There were at least fifteen of them. Harry and Draco both fired curses swiftly. It was doing no good, there were just too many of them. As they pushed closer and closer Draco grabbed hold of his arm tightly and whimpered faintly. The closest Death Eater reached out his hand to Harry. Just as he was about to grab him the figure jerked back quickly and cursed. Then they all Disaparated with a loud pop.

Both boys took a moment to catch their breath.

"What happened?" Draco asked, still with Harry's arm in a death grip.

"Voldemort must have called them away." Harry was completely dumbfounded. They almost had him and Voldemort retreats. What was he playing at? He made to ask Draco, but stopped when he noticed the tears running down the blonde's cheeks. He pulled the boy into his arms.

"It's okay Dray," he said, rubbing his back. Draco pulled away when he had calmed down.

"I think we should try to find McGonagall," he said, wiping the remnants of moister from his face.

They didn't have to look very far, for she came hurrying around the corner. To the surprise of all three of them, she enveloped Harry into a quick but fierce hug. When she released him, Harry stared at her, slightly shocked. Minerva McGonagall was not one for shows of emotion. She looked slightly embarrassed.

"Harry, I thought for sure when they left so suddenly that… that they had you."

Harry smiled slightly. "I'm fine Professor."

She seemed to compose herself. "Albus wants to speak with you."

"Wait, what?"

"His portrait. He says it's important."

"Oh." He had had a faint glimmer of hope that Dumbledore could still be alive.

When they had made their way to the Headmistresses office the woman stopped outside the door.

"I believe he wanted to speak with you privately."

Draco went to stand beside her but Harry pulled him inside. They approached the portrait that was staring at them peacefully.

"Ah, Harry my boy. So nice to see you. And Mr. Malfoy as well, what a nice surprise.

"Professor I don't mean to be rude, but we don't have time to chat," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Of course, of course. I asked you to come here because there is something you need to know."

He paused and Harry gazed at him expectantly.

"I, however, can't tell you."

Draco looked confused, but Harry just glared at him. It was exactly like Dumbledore to do this to him!

"Well what am I supposed to do then!" he shouted angrily.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "What you need to do my boy, is listen. The reason I can't tell you is because I don't have the memory anymore. I removed it for fear that I might give away information that I shouldn't. You need to know though. You'll find the memory behind the panel just below Mr. Black."

Sure enough, Harry could see the faint outline of an opening under the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. He pulled out a small flask. Inside was what looked like swirling fog.

Dumbledore continued. "My Pensieve should be on Professor Snape's desk. Good luck Harry."

"Thank you sir."

Harry and Draco rushed down to the dungeons. When they entered Snape's classroom the small gold Pensieve was sitting on his desk. Harry uncorked the flask and slowly pored it in. He had no idea what it was going to show. Considering his life up to this point it could be anything. Draco seemed to read his mind. The blonde reached over and squeezed his hand. He gave Harry a small smile that Harry returned. That being done, they both bent over the Pensieve and entered the memory.


	17. Chapter 17

When the falling sensation ended they found themselves back in Dumbledore's office. It looked the same as Harry remembered it from a few minutes ago, though the greenish memory fog was clouding everything. He could see Dumbledore and Snape sitting at the desk with Fawkes resting quietly in the corner, looking as though he had just been reborn. Both of the men had grave looks on their faces.

"Are my suspicions correct?" Dumbledore asked solemnly.

Snape nodded and Dumbledore looked down, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"We can never tell the boy. Not until he understands."

"Of course," Snape replied. He got up and left. Dumbledore continued to sit there, thinking furiously. He stayed there for many minutes, completely silent. Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged. They continued to watch the elderly wizard. Then he seemed to come to a conclusion. He started speaking.

"Harry are you there? I want you to listen to me carefully."

Harry and Draco both jumped. Could Dumbledore see them? Then Harry realized what was going on. Dumbledore had decided just then to remove the memory and give it to Harry in the future. Draco had come to the same conclusion.

"Right now you, Harry James Potter, are two years old. You are living with your Muggle relatives. I sincerely hope fate has been kind to you and I hope to get to know you in the future. I must ask you: Do you know anything about Horcruxes?"

Harry had no idea what he was talking about, but he felt Draco stiffen beside him.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "But alas, you cannot answer. However, I will explain. A Horcrux is a very dark object. It can be any object, any form, though it contains a piece of a persons soul. A person who is afraid of dying can split their soul in two so that if he is killed he may come back."

Harry began to get a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"It is very painful to do this. The persons soul, the very essence of who they are, is split in half. To do this you usually have to commit murder. Voldemort has made a Horcrux. More than one in fact."

Harry felt sick. If what he was saying was true, Voldemort was invincible. There was no way they could defeat him.

"I however, know the whereabouts of all of them and will most likely have them destroyed before you even start Hogwarts."

He relaxed. So there were no more Horcruxes. So what was this about?

"As you know, on the night Lily died for you Vodemort's Killing Curse rebounded on him. It also split a part of his soul. That part lives in you, Harry."

Harry could only form one coherent thought. It kept repeating over and over in his head. _Oh shit._

Dumbledore looked down. There seemed to be tears in his eyes.

"I am truly sorry for what I am about to tell you. While a part of Tom Riddle's soul lives inside you, he cannot die. You have to let him kill you, Harry."

The memory became cloudy and ended. They were placed gently back into the Potions classroom.

Harry felt numb. He was going to die. After all this, _after all the people that had died to save him_, Voldemort had to kill him. He knew he should be scared, or al least angry. They had raised him like a pig for slaughter, for Merlin's sake! But he didn't feel anything. He sat down slowly on the floor, staring blankly ahead.

At that moment, a high voice traveled across Hogwarts.

"_Bring me Harry Potter and I will not return. Have him here within the hour and you will be spared. If not, I will attack and you all die."_

After a moment. Harry slowly turned to Draco.

Silent sobs were racking the boy's body and there were tears running down his face. He slowly sat down next to Harry and hugged him so tightly Harry could barely breath. He returned the embrace just as tightly and rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay Dray," he said soothingly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," he replied, barely above a whisper. He sat back up. "What are you going to do?"

Harry stared back at him. "I have to let him kill me."

Draco gripped his shoulders. "No! You can't-

Harry cut in. "Yes Draco. I have to. Once the piece of his soul in me dies he will be mortal. Then the Order can track him down and kill him. I love you Draco. Don't forget that." He rose slowly.

He suddenly felt himself pushed into the wall with a wand in his face. The blonde boy muttered a spell and black ropes wrapped themselves around Harry. He struggled against them but couldn't break free. "Draco, what are you doing?"

There was only one thought running through Draco's head. _Not his Harry_. There was no way he was going to let the snake faced bastard kill his Harry. He kissed the other boy softly. "I won't let him kill you. I love you to much for that."

"Draco, you're being stupid," Harry said angrily.

Draco just stared into the green eyes before him. Eyes he had come to love, eyes he would do anything for. Then he turned to leave and face the Dark Lord himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I usually update within week. (Though I must resume school on Tuesday so it may be a little longer than usual.) Also, i just wanted to say that I apreciate all the reviews i am getting. I usually don't reply unless you ask me a question, but they are still VERY MUCH apreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Harry continually strained against the ropes, but it was no use. They were holding him too tightly. He couldn't give up. Draco was out there somewhere, facing off against Voldemort, that idiot. He slumped against the wall, worn out. He just couldn't do it. First his parents. Then Sirius. Then Dumbledore. And now Draco. Just to save Harry's worthless ass. He felt his magic flaring at the thought. All these people were dying just because they thought he was some bloody savior, but he wasn't. _He wasn't._ He was supposed to die for the cause, yes, but that would still leave them to kill Voldemort.

His magic was swirling around him now, a mass of crackling energy. He felt it overpower the bonds holding him and they fell off. He checked for his wand, then sprinted from the dungeons.

* * *

Draco walked through Hogsmeade. He knew he should be going faster, but he was scared as hell. Here he was, about to face the Dark Lord, most likely going to die. But he was going to die for Harry, probably the only person he had ever loved. That thought gave him strength and he quickened his pace. What was his life worth anyway?

He was coming up the path to the Hogs Head. It was extremely dark and there was fog obscuring the stars. He veered across into the woods and a small clearing came into view. He could see into it, but no one could see out. The Dark Lord was standing in the middle among Death Eaters. They were all completely silent. The Dark Lord was staring straight ahead, seemingly waiting for something. Draco took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing.

The Dark Lord whipped around immediately and strode toward him. Draco was trembling and he had tears in his eyes, but he held his ground.

"Ah, Malfoy," the monster said after he had stopped in front of him. "Coming to save your little lover are you? Well that's just too bad. First you will die. Then Potter. And then everyone else. Say good bye, Malfoy."

Draco slowly raised his wand and pointed it at the Dark Lord. He was having trouble thinking straight. The Dark Lord laughed.

"Oh, so it's a duel you want is it. Alright boy, I'll humor you. _Expelliarmus!"_

Draco's wand flew out of his hand. The Dark Lord laughed once more and prepared to kill him.

* * *

Harry was running as fast as he could to the Hogs Head. He thought this would be where Voldemort would gather his followers. He cut across into the woods, and soon came across a clearing. He could see Draco and Voldemort facing off, Death Eaters watching. He sprinted towards them, but he already knew he wouldn't make it. He heard the shouted '_Avada Kedavra'_ , and saw the green light shoot out from Voldemort's wand. He threw himself in front of Draco just in time and felt the full force of the spell.

Draco's head hit the ground with a loud crack. It hurt, but it knocked him out of his stupor. He had seen the Killing Curse, but it seemed as though something had absorbed it. He tried to sit up but found that there was something on top of him. He pushed it off, then sat on his knees to examine it. He gasped. Harry was lying in front of him, unbreathing and lifeless.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try to update soon. Sorry, sorry, sorry! He might not be dead...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Probably should have mentioned this before, but there is some pretty major Deathly Hallows spoilers in here.

* * *

Harry sat up slowly. He was surrounded entirely by white fog. Is this what heaven was like? He couldn't tell how long it had been since he had saved Draco. It could have been minutes, hours, days. Merlin, it could have been a thousand years for all Harry knew.

If he squinted, he could see a figure walking towards him in the distance. He got up shakily and strode toward it. When he got closer he was able to make out who it was.

Dumbledore.

He had the same bright robes he had always wore and his hair was billowing out behind him. He was smiling brightly at Harry.

Harry broke out into a run and embraced his former Headmaster. For a moment he was afraid that the man would fall over, but then he caught him self and returned the embrace, chuckling.

"Hello Harry. It's nice to see you once more," Dumbledore said once Harry had pulled away.

"Hello sir." Harry peered around him. "Are my parents here? And Sirius?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I'm afraid they are not."

Harry looked at him, confused. "Why not? Aren't I dead?"

Dumbledore sat down and Harry did the same. He expected to be offered the usual lemon drop, but wasn't.

"No Harry. You are not dead. You are, in fact, very much alive."

"How is that possible sir? Voldemort hit me with a Killing Curse."

"Yes he did, my boy. But it appears, as I had suspected, that the curse only killed the part of his soul inside you."

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked, gesturing at the whiteness.

"You are in limbo at the moment. You can leave whenever you want to, you need only to wake up."

Harry head shot up, excited. "So I can go see my parents?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Alas, no. Your parents are not here, only I."

"Oh." Harry had hoped he might get a chance to speak with his parents, a privilege he had never had in life. Not only them, but his entire family he never gotten to know.

"They did however give me some messages for you."

Harry's head shot up once more. "What?"

"Your mother and father send their love. They say they are very proud of you. Your grandfather on your father's side says the same and also that you should inquire about your inheritance at Gringotts. Cedric says to stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault. He should have listened to you when you said to get back to the cup. And lastly, Sirius says that you were the perfect godson. He requested that you give this to Remus."

Dumbledore held out an envelope which Harry took and put in the pocket of his robes.

"He also says congratulations on landing a… er… hot one, as he put it."

Harry smiled slightly, though there were tears running down his face. This was more than he had ever hoped for. He could finally let go of the events of the Triwizard Tournament and he was relieved no one was angry he was with Draco. He would make sure Remus got the letter and he would not forget about his inheritance.

"Thank you sir," he said, hugging the man again.

"You're quite welcome. I hope my death didn't cause to much of a disruption at school?"

Harry stared at him. "People were beside themselves! Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without you!"

Dumbledore looked at him curiously. "Whatever do you mean, my boy?"

Harry looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Hogwarts isn't the same without you sir… you're the closest thing to a grandfather I have."

When Harry looked back up the man seemed to have tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me," he said finally.

Harry nodded shyly.

"I think it's time you go back now."

"Tell everyone I love them. Even Cedric."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And then everything faded to black.

* * *

Draco was staring at Harry's body in shock. Then he felt the first sobs rack his body and tears fall down his face. The Dark Lord stood nearby, laughing.

"I think there is to be a change of plans," he said maliciously. "I will have you carry your lovers body to the castle. Everyone will see that their last hope is gone." He turned to the Death Eaters. "Go to the castle and inform them. I will be there shortly. Stay here Severus."

Draco saw a figure with a mask stop to stand beside the Dark Lord. He assumed it to be Severus Snape. The person was staring at Harry in the same way Draco was.

"Pick up Potter, Malfoy," the monster ordered.

He did so, cradling him carefully to his chest, one hand in the crook of his knees, the other on his back. Meanwhile, Harry was back in the world of the living, but was acting as though dead. He had to wait until the time was right.

He let his head fall to the side and opened his eyes to slits. The Dark Lord was standing with his back turned to Harry and Draco, saying something to Snape. Harry's wand was miraculously still in his hand. Now was his chance.

He shot up into a sitting position.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

**A/N:** *Laughs like a maniac* Just so you know, this is not the end. There's probably going to be about two or three more chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the next chapter! Some of you guys have been commenting that the chapters are to short. To that I say this: In the words of the great Loki, I DO WHAT I WANT! XD. Honestly though, since this was my first fic I was a little shall we say, overeager to post. But since the story is almost over now I'm not going to bother with it. Sorry!

* * *

Voldemort crumpled to the ground in what seemed like slow motion, his robes billowing out to the sides, giving an impression of a demon about to take flight. His pale form hit the ground with a dull thud, his red eyes stared straight ahead, unseeing. Snape came into view with his wand pointed at Harry and Draco. Upon seeing his master dead on the ground he whipped off his mask and stared in shock.

The other Death Eaters, like the cowards they were, Disapparated with loud cracks. Snape stared at the two boys.

They were both breathing heavily and Draco was still holding Harry. The man turned and ran to the castle, wanting to inform everyone that the Dark Lord was finally dead.

After a moment both boys came out of their stupors. Harry jumped to the ground and slowly turned to face Draco. The blonde was staring at him in with something akin to shock and awe. There were still tears running down his face. A shaft of moonlight was glinting off his hair and Harry had to admit he did look beautiful.

Draco's mind really wasn't working properly at the moment. He thought Harry was dead. Hell, he thought he was going to die to. But they were both okay. Bruised up and more than a little shaken, sure, but they were alive. He smiled slightly and leaned in, intending to kiss Harry, but was met with a hard smack in the face. The force of it knocked him sideways and he brought his hand up to touch the skin of his cheek. It was burning and turning red.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Harry screamed at Draco, despite the shocked and hurt expression on his face. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! WHAT DO YOU THINK TYING ME UP WOULD ACCOMPLISH? VOLDEMORT WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AND THEN EVEN MORE PEOPLE! YOU ALMOST DIED! AND WHERE WOULD THAT HAVE LEFT ME? OH THAT'S RIGHT, EITHER DEAD OR ALIVE WITHOUT YOU. YOU WOULD HAVE JUST BEEN ANOTHER PERSON DYING FOR NO GOOD REASON BECAUSE OF ME!"

Harry finished his rant, breathing heavily. He wanted to be angry still, but Draco was giving him a look that doused it. It was like shame, betrayal and guilt all rolled into one. The blonde lowered his head and continued to cry, his shoulders shaking. Harry knelt down beside him, feeling horrible. He started rubbing Draco's back.

"Dray? I'm sorry." he pulled the boy into his lap and lifted his chin, forcing grey eyes to meet green.

"I just couldn't stand the fact of you dying because of me. I love you." Harry stroked the platinum blonde hair lovingly.

"I love you too." Draco replied. "Which is why I couldn't just stand there and watch you die. I know it was a stupid thing to do. I'm sorry."

Harry kissed the boy in his lap and then slowly got up. Draco stood up too and they both stared at the body of Voldemort. After a moment Harry spoke.

"What do you think we should do with it."

Draco replied with a spell. "_Incendio."_

They watched as Voldemort's body erupted in flames and slowly burnt to ashes. Then the two boys made there way through the woods and back to the castle.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Well here you go, the last chapter. You guys might find this little tale funny: So I decided i would write the last chapter in my study hall periods. After my morning study hall i folded it up and put it in my pocket. It fell out in Science... Two periods later in History I happen to look infront of me and what do I see, you might ask? This chapter in the hands of none other than the most rumor spreading, stuck up, and homophobic girl in my year. Fun times guys, fun times... XD

* * *

When Harry and Draco returned to the castle they found McGonagall herding the last of the students into the Great Hall. When she saw Harry she enveloped him into yet another hug.

"So this is it?" she questioned, with tears in her eyes. "He's really gone for good?"

Harry nodded.

"Thank heavens," the woman said simply, then turned and walked into the Great Hall to speak to the children. Harry and Draco chose not to follow her. They would just attract unwanted attention and it's not like they didn't know what had happened. The two boys walked silently together until the familiar sight of the Slytherin common room came into view. After they had made their way up the stairs to Draco's rooms they both collapsed on the bed. Draco pulled Harry into his arms and buried his face in the unruly hair. Likewise, Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck. They both fell asleep, as exhausted as they were.

The next day it was announced to the Wizarding World that the great Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort yet again. The entire school gathered in the Great Hall for a feast. They also mourned the losses. Sadly, Professor Flitwick had been killed by Death Eaters while defending a group of First Years.

The small man fought like a true Gryffindor. All the students managed to escape, but Flitwick was hit with a slashing hex that killed him instantly. He was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class for his bravery.

After that the students were sent home to celebrate with their families, exams forgotten. The people who had played a part in the Final Battle stayed at Hogwarts for a celebration of their own. All the teachers, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Remus, and the rest of the Order were present. Scrimgeour had stepped down from his position and Kingsley was now minister.

They once again mourned all those who had been lost, in the first war and the second. After respects were paid, they had another feast. The house elves had really outdone themselves, preparing food from many countries, wizard and muggle alike. People drank a little more Firewhiskey then they probably should have, but it was all in fun. There was much dancing, and Remus and Kingsley joined in. At one point they were even dancing together, earning many laughs and wolf-whistles. It was probably due to the strong alcohol, but Harry wasn't sure. He had given the letter from Sirius to the werewolf and even though he had no idea what it contained, he had seen Remus's face light up and he had his suspicions. The celebrating didn't end until early morning and Draco and Harry fell asleep worn out.

In the following weeks the Death Eaters were rounded up fairly quickly, having no protection from their master and being utterly confused. They were all convicted and sentenced to either life in Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss depending on how high up they were.

Among the kissed were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, to which Draco felt relieved. That meant he had inherited the family vaults in Gringotts and didn't have to worry if he couldn't find a job.

He himself was put on trial, having the Dark Mark. Even with the entire Order backing him up as a spy, Harry was still terrified of him being sentenced. He was, of course, cleared of all charges and was free to do as he pleased.

Peter Pettigrew was one of the many others to receive the Dementor's Kiss. They all took great pleasure in that. Harry and Remus especially, being the last of the Marauders. This was what was to be done in the first place; Remus blamed himself for not taking his Wolfsbane, though he was the only one.

Sirius was cleared and awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class posthumously. Harry almost cried when he heard this announced. His godfather would no longer be remembered as a murderer, but as another victim of Voldemort and a hero for his work in the Order.

All was well in Wizarding Britain.

* * *

6 Months Later

* * *

Harry walked through the front door after a day at work. Not a particularly grueling one, so he was still energetic. Harry worked as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. He was top in his field, working closely with Bill Weasley. Everyone had expected him to go into Auror training after the war, even he expected it, but he'd found he'd had enough of fighting Dark Wizards and opted out.

At the same moment Draco came through the Floo. True to his word, Harry had gotten him a job at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. He was Mr. Weasley's partner, and handled everything from pranks to serious crimes.

Harry hadn't noticed him come in, as he had been fiddling with his jacket. The blonde snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He shorter man jumped slightly, then smiled and leaned back. Draco whispered in his ear.

"Good day at work?"

The hot breath against his neck made him shiver. He nodded and they made their way into the kitchen.

Harry had followed his grandfather's request and asked about his inheritance. The house they now lived in was one of the old Potter houses. It was heavily warded and in a reclusive area. Although it was basically a cabin in the woods, it was still extravagant like any pure-blood house. He had also been given the rest of his inheritance. Between the Potter, Black, and Malfoy fortunes, they were one of the richest couples in the world.

They cook dinner together and ate, playfully jabbing at each other as they always did. Then they sat about finishing work, reading, and talking. And when it got late they went to bed, falling asleep in each others arms.

END.

* * *

**A/N:** whoa, nellie! XD It's finally done. Now i can go finish the other fic I started. *ignores the fact that she's self pimping her fic* It's called The Diary of Tom Riddle. (Obviously a Harry/Tom.) come check it out! I'll do my best to keep the chapters to a godly length!XD. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
